


Lost in the Library Of Asgard

by SvenYves



Series: Tasertricks Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Darcy just doesn't understand Aesir architecture and gets lost. Again.</p>
<p>Also, there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Library Of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus. This is a long time coming. I have done it. It is finished. This is from the prompt of being lost in the library.   
> I think I was super scared to write smut. A good learning experience. :D  
> So on with the smut.

Darcy might be lost. Again. 

This time she was lost in the one place that she thought she knew well. The library in the palace was not a maze and the sections were clearly labeled and logically organized. The ancient reference section, however, was not included in this organization. It was a separate wing of the library and seemed to follow its own rules. Darcy did not have a reason to go to this section before today. She was reading up on the various treaties made between Asgard and different realms when she came across a treaty that she had not read about before. After consulting different books but finding no answer, she asked the librarian who informed her that such information would only be in the older reference books. 

Darcy made her way to the old doors that lead to this reference section. The wing was not an open space but had thin hallways with bookshelves on each side. These hallways branched out into small rooms lined with books. But these rooms also connected to other hallways and the other rooms. Darcy had no experience in navigating this place and realized her mistake in not remembering her route as soon as she stepped into one of the side rooms. She forgot which door she had entered from and she did not know which room held the book at would answer her question. She marched down the hallways and into these rooms for what felt like hours and probably realistically was an hour or two. She knew she had to be going in circles. Finally she stopped in one of the rooms and found a place to sit. She threw herself down on the worn lounge chair and screamed.

“Asgard lives to get me lost. I am never going into these places again. You win, library. You win. I give up!” 

“You were so very close, love. The exit is just through there.” 

Darcy was too annoyed to even be scared of Loki’s silent entrance. 

“What! Are you serious? And how did you even find me?” 

Darcy’s hands covered her face and she did not move them to look at her fiancé. She had placed her hand-covered faced into her lap and just sat there. She heard his steps as he came over and gentle touched her head. 

“I always know where you are. And we were supposed to have dinner together. I was left all on my lonesome. “

Darcy felt Loki place his hands in her hair. The slow, gentle rubbing motion made Darcy groan. She moved her face out of her hands and noticed that Loki was kneeling on the ground in front of her. 

“Look who is kneeling to little ol’ me: His Godliness.” This was said in the driest voice that she could muster and with a raised eyebrow for good measure. Loki mirrored her expression but leaned in to glide his lips against hers. Darcy was trying to keep a cool head. It was not working.

“Is there a problem with my kneeling? I can stop?” Loki was whispering this into her lips. Each word was accented with an almost none existent kiss. Darcy did not want to move or speak. She was wrapped up in Loki but it did not mean that she did not want to shake things up a bit. As Loki gave her another kiss, Darcy quickly moved in to give Loki’s lip a bite. She held on to his bottom lip for a moment then slowly released it. 

“Oops. Did it bite you? I think I slipped.” She could see Loki’s eyes getting wider and glazed over. She wanted to laugh from the power trip she got from making Loki look at her like that. Her high did not last long as she felt Loki’s hands reach up into her hair and gripped it. It was the right amount of pressure that made Darcy let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. Loki’s reaction was to let out what could only be called a sarcastic laugh. It was coated in the lust and had the right amount of force that Darcy could feel all over her body. 

“You better say sorry, princess.” Loki gently pulled her head back. 

“Oh? And what if I don’t?” Darcy realized that her voice was less sarcastic and more breathy. 

“Then I will have to make you.” Loki growled.

Loki gave her hair a sudden pull and he began to roughly trail kisses down her exposed neck. Darcy could feel him biting and sucking on her skin as he moved his arm around her to pull her close. She was right up against all of Loki’s nice, hard places. One hard place in particular was attracting her attention as he rubbed himself against her. As Loki’s hands moved down the top of her dress in an effort to push it out of the way to kiss more of her skin, Darcy started to reach behind her to get her dress off. Loki had made her task difficult as his hand trailed down to her breast. The firm squeezes were countered with the rubbing on her nipple, which she could lightly feel under the fabric of her top. Darcy was doing more wiggling and moaning than unfastening her dress. She blamed Loki and the fact that he knew all of her weak points. So, it was her fault that her zipper broke on her dress from her distracted tugging. She heard Loki give out a laugh at her impatience but she was beyond caring. Her pulling did get her gown to uncover her chest but it seemed to be stuck at her waist for the moment.

“Do you need help? You know what to say.” 

Loki spoke in-between exploring the newly uncovered sections of Darcy’s chest. Darcy really wanted to tell him to shut up and start licking but it seemed that Loki could also read her mind. Instead of a firm “Shut up,” Darcy gave out a little moan and pulled on his hair. Loki gave a groan in reply and continued to lick and kiss on her breasts. Giving one nipple a loving suck, then he would dart to the other to nip it and sooth it with a couple of quick licks. 

Her arms then slide down from his hair to his back to un-tuck his shirt from his pants. She made sure to let her nail rake against those prominent back muscles and was rewarded with Loki’s shudder. Loki released his mouth from her chest and shuffled back to make some room between them to unclothe himself. The shirt was thrown away and Darcy could not have cared where it went. Her hands immediately went to his skin. Tracing his chest and abdomen muscles with her fingertips. Her hands naturally went lower to play with the hair that lay just above his low-slung pants. Loki’s breath was getting deeper and his hands moved to rub along her thighs and waist. Darcy’s fingers slowly found there way under the waist of those trousers to grip Loki’s cock in her hand. Darcy looked to see why her silver-tongued fiancé was suddenly silence. By the look of his furrowed eyebrows and tense mouth, she would say that he was definitely enjoying what she was doing. Darcy slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. Loki’s hips have a slight thrust that told her that he wanted more.

“Do you need more? You know what to say.” Darcy threw his words make at him. 

“And what exactly would that be? That I would like you to put your mouth on my cock? Or possibly that I want to lift your skirts so I can fuck you? Hmm, is that right? I like the second scenario better than the first.” 

Loki did not wait for a reply as he started pulling her shirt up to reveal her legs. His hands ran up the inside of her legs and pushed them farther apart. He gave a smirk at the fact that he just noticed that Darcy had decided not to wear underwear then gave her a wink. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to the end of the chair so his face was right between her legs. Darcy was in a daze from Loki’s dirty talk and from the feeling of Loki breathing on her lower lips. She had silently let him move her into position and then fell back onto the chair and gave a breathy laugh.

“Do your worst, Silver-Tongue.” 

His worst, of course, was amazing. Every movement of his tongue was bringing out whimpers and moans from Darcy. She could have sworn that Loki was literally using magic to bring her to orgasm. He had done it before during some very interesting rounds of sex. This time was just the work of Loki’s silver tongue and he knew the speed and placement that make Darcy so close but never climax. He would back off licking her clit to lightly finger her while giving her a deadly smirk. By the third time, Darcy was pulling on his hair and groaning for him to get on with it. 

“Oh, Darling, is there something you want?” 

“Please?” Darcy gave Loki a pout and pulled his hair. Loki snorted a laugh.

But the display was enough to get Loki to finally stop teasing. He began to lick her again but with more purpose. The licking turned to sucking and some long fingers were added to the mix. Darcy could feel her orgasm beginning to grow and she was moaning through it before she even realized it was happening. She was so surprised that she did not even scream but had enough sense to grab onto Loki, by his hair, to hold on through her climax.

Her climax fogged up her brain. She felt in between plains of consciousness, awake but not as alert. She did not even realize that Loki had taken off his clothes until he had slid up her body for a kiss. She was still a little drunk on her orgasm when Loki wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up with him. With her in his arms, Loki spun them around and sat in the chair. 

“Hey, nice moves muscles.” Darcy gave Loki a lazy smile. 

“I would like to show you some other moves, if you don’t mind.” With a naughty grin, Loki shifted his body to enter Darcy with a smooth thrust. She was still wet from there former foreplay, so it did not hurt. Though, he was still long and slightly thick and Darcy could feel herself stretch to let him fit. 

“I think we would both appreciate my moves. Better? No?” At the last two questions, Darcy lifted off this lap in two quick bounces. Loki groaned and grabbed her hips. With a firm spank, Darcy began to ride him. What started a even rhythm turned into a quick uneven dance to completion. Darcy could not keep her hand off Loki’s lean back and shoulders. She could feel herself getting closer and see could see Loki’s jaw clenching. He could not decide where to keep his eyes: her face, her breast or where they were joined. She had to help him cum with her, so she leaned down to moan in his ear. When she felt his hips buck hard, she licked his neck and bit him firmly. The growl that Loki gave with the force of his thrust helped Darcy finish with him. As they slowed their thrust to the end of their orgasms, they slumped against each other. Loki had her cradled in his arms and Darcy was buried her face in his neck.

“So, Loki, Library Sex can be crossed off the list.”


End file.
